A Fishy Tale
by LilxFate
Summary: Neji, Shikamaru, Sasuke and Naruto were sent onto a mission to 'Protect' mermaids. When they met Tenten, Ino, Sakura and Hinata, their hearts might be the ones who need to be protected. Rated T to be safe.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and this applies to all my fics!**

_**Chapter 1: A fishy Encounter**_

--

Neji, Shikamaru, Sasuke and Naruto just came back from a mission.

Lady Tsunade immediately calls for them for an emergency meeting.

"Neji, Shikamaru, Sasuke and Naruto, rumors had spread that Mermaids had been spotted around the Konoha Lake. I need you four to go and investigate. If you manage to find a mermaid, protect it if it is attacked. I had heard that Mermaid Tails is a cure to all diseases so, Mermaids were now driven towards an extinct state." Lady Tsunade explained.

"Mermaids? Do they actually exist?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, in the first Konoha war, all the cures were made from Mermaid Tails and now, because of us, humans, and our selfish deeds, Mermaid will soon be gone forever." Lady Tsunade sighed.

"Mermaids huh." Shikamaru spoke.

"If you ever encounter a mermaid, you have to insist that you are all there to protect it or it will blind you with a kind of light and you will forever wander in darkness. Even if the mermaid suspects you, you have to insist! No matter how you want to hypnotize you with its beauty, you must continue to insist on protecting her! This concerns your life and death. Good luck and return home alive, understood?" Lady Tsunade asked.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade." The four chorused and they set off to the Konoha Lake.

"Shikamaru, are mermaids real?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, Dad used to ask me to read medical books an I came across a medicine making one and it said that mermaid tails could cure all diseases and might even revive the dead. If a mermaid ruler or princess lands into the wrong hand, the world might be finished as a mermaid ruler or princess could control the flows of currents of the sea and she could flood the whole world." Shikamaru said calmly.

Naruto's eyes widen in shock.

"Hey Naruto, don't make a mermaid as mad at you or it will eat you alive." Sasuke smirked.

"Shut up Teme!" Naruto yelled.

"Keep you mouth shut loser. If you shut, I shut." Sasuke smirked again.

"Here we are, Konoha Lake." Shikamaru smiled.

"Konoha Lake…Hey! There's a boat there! Maybe if we sail around, the 'Mermaids' might appear!" Naruto yelled.

Little did he know that 4 mermaids heard him and growled.

"That loud kid is so obnoxious!" the mermaid with two buns snickered.

"He looks…nice." The mermaid with blue hair smiled. _**(A/N: in this fic, Neji and Hinata are not related!)**_

"Hinata! You're too giving." The pink hair mermaid shouted in the water.

The blonde hair mermaid just so happen to kept quiet.

"We will show them our power." The blonde hair smirked.

The 4 ninjas climbed onto the boat and sailed out to the lake.

As soon as they sailed near to the center of the lake, the mermaid with two buns popped her head out of the waters and back into the water she went when she saw Neji's eyes greeted her.

When Neji saw the mermaid, he was thrilled.

"_She looked beautiful…" _Neji smiled.

But, Naruto and Sasuke plus Shikamaru did not see the mermaid.

Then, 4 mermaids leaped into the air and onto the boat.

"Mermaids!" Naruto exclaimed.

"You humans, what are you all doing in our lake?" asked the mermaid with two buns.

"As the princesses of the four kingdoms, we hereby order you four humans to answer!" the mermaid with blonde hair answered.

"We're here to protect the mermaids that were left." Neji said calmly.

"Protect? We mermaids do not need protection!" the mermaid with buns exclaimed.

"We need to protect you as the mermaid hunters are back." Shikamaru spoke as he thought up an excuse.

"Mermaid hunters? We are not afraid of them, the only ones we are afraid of is the Sea Hag!" the mermaid with blue hair exclaimed.

"Sea Hag?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, the sea hag, she capture all the mermaids and eat them." the mermaid with two buns shivered.

"We can help you and protect you from her!" Naruto smiled.

"How?" the mermaid with pink hair asked.

"We're ninjas, we know." Shikamaru smiled.

"Alright…come…follow us." The mermaid with blue hair smiled.

"Wait Hinata, how would you know if they're not dangerous?" The mermaid with two buns asked.

"We will not harm you. If we wanted to harm you, we would have already." Sasuke spoke.

"Okay." The mermaid with two buns spoke.

"Wait! We need to get to know each other first!" Shikamaru exclaimed.

"My name is Tenten." The mermaid with two buns smiled.

"I am Sakura." The mermaid with pink hair smirked.

"Call me Ino." The mermaid with blonde hair grinned.

"My name is Hinata." The mermaid with blue hair smiled.

"I am Shikamaru and that is Naruto, the blonde one, Sasuke, the black one and Neji, the chocolate one." Shikamaru introduced.

"What about you? Are you the lazy one?" Ino giggled.

"Here, take these rings. Each of us has these rings and when we hand them to you, it means that we gave you permissions to come to our kingdom and to breathe. So, when these rings come in contact with a human, it will automatically transfer a kind of message into you brain and you brain will send the message to your lungs and your lungs will have the ability to take in oxygen from the water or the air." Tenten smiled.

Hinata, Ino and Sakura gave their rings to Tenten while Tenten took hers off and held all the rings out.

"Choose carefully. Each ring you chose represents one of us. Once you chose the rings, there is no turning back. You'll have to bid orders according to which ring you choose." Tenten explained.

Naruto immediately took the blue ring while Neji snatched the brown one.

Shikamaru sighed and took the blonde one while Sasuke twitched his eyes.

"Why am I taking the pink one?" Sasuke asked.

"That represents me." Sakura scowled.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows.

"Well, since you had all chosen, let's hit the road!" Tenten smiled.

"Wait! Can't you four just tell us who we had chosen?" Shikamaru asked.

"Okay. Show us the rings you took." Ino smiled.

"Neji, you took Tenten's." Ino spoke.

Neji's heart skips a beat.

"_Tenten…the brown buns one…" _Neji thought.

"Sasuke, you know that you took Sakura's so I wouldn't bother to explain, Shikamaru, you took mine, and Naruto, you took Hinata's." Ino spoke.

"_Troublesome…a spunky and a bossy one…I took…should have taken the pink one…"_

Shikamaru thought.

Naruto smiled at Hinata and caused her to blush.

"Hello Hinata, it is a pleasure to meet you, believe it!" Naruto yelled.

"Shut up loser." Sasuke muttered.

"Teme!" Naruto exclaimed.

Then, Naruto walked to where Sakura is sitting and said out loud,

"Sakura, I pity you that you are bond to Sasuke. He is such a jerk. Beware, he could be a pervert!"

Sasuke's eyes twitched while an angry vein appeared on his forehead.

"SHUT UP DOBE!" Sasuke shouted.

Sakura decided that it was better safe than sorry so she decided to heed Naruto's advice.

"Let's go!" Tenten exclaimed as she jumped into the water followed by the rest.

Whenever Sasuke wanted to swim nearer to Sakura, she swam away.

"_It is all that dobe's fault!" _Sasuke cursed in his thought.

"_Sorry, I was trying to be cautious."_ A voice echoed into his mind and that voice just so happens to be Sakura's.

"_You can read my mind?"_ Sasuke asked in his thought.

"_Since you are wearing my ring, you are bonded to me. Only we can communicate using our minds, you cannot communicate using your minds with your friends as they were each bonded to my mermaid friends so, your friends could only communicate using their minds with my friends. I also cannot communicate with your friends and vice versa to my friends to."_ Sakura's voice echoed back.

"_But…can we talk underwater?_" Sasuke asked in his thought.

"_Yes, you may. This 'Mind Talking' is very important to us when we want to communicate when we are hiding." _Sakura thought back.

"I see." Sasuke spoke out loud.

Everyone looked at his direction.

"What did you see?" Naruto asked.

"Do you know that you could just communicate with your bonded mermaid just by thinking? And 'Mind Talking' is only available with our bonded mermaids?" Sasuke asked.

"Duh, this is why we were so quiet!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke's eyes twitched again.

"Where are we heading?" Shikamaru asked.

"There! The Deep Blue Inn!" Tenten spoke as she pointed to a huge house in a distance.

"Wow!" Naruto exclaimed.

"We will be staying there for today." Hinata smiled.

After Tenten checked them in, only four rooms were available.

"Well, we better share one room with our bonded humans." Ino suggested.  
"Ya…" the three mermaids agreed as they dragged they bonded humans to their rooms.

_**Wow! First chapter is up!**_

_**I never thought that I'll be posting up a mermaid Naruto Fanfic!**_

_**Interesting huh?**_

_**Review please! **_


End file.
